winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Catch Us If You Can
|track = |focus = Winx Club |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = A Kingdom and a Child |next = This Big World}}Catch Us If You Can is the twelfth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Mayday mayday I think I need a break from books and homework So the school can wait, they won't miss us today Big time, big time We're gonna hang around all day long, day long And do whatever we like, we'll hit the town Don't they know I know you wanna do it Come with me it's fun to be a little naughty Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh catch us if you can Mayday, mayday The game is over I think we are in trouble Oh-oh Yes we promise you we won't do this again Why must good things come to an end And won't you please have mercy? We're young, we're free, we're full of energy In fact We're the ones you can always count on Anyway you should know nobody's perfect Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Oohooh sha la la la la Oohooh sha la la la la Oohooh catch us if you can Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can Tomorrow I'll be a good girl Tomorrow I'll be the best I can So I hope you will understand Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh sha la la la la Whoa oh catch us if you can |-|Italian= SOS Qui c'è bisogno di un break e allora chiudi i libri, schiaccia pausa, usciamo un pò niente scuola, parola d'ordine divertimento c'è anche il sole e allora cosa vuoi di più? Non dire no, lo so che vuoi andare vieni con me in fondo cosa c'è di male? Oggi siamo in vacanza facciamo un giro giù in città poi domani si vedrà Un giorno solo per noi da non dimenticare mai prova a prenderci se puoi Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Prova a prenderci se puoi SOS The game is over, siamo nei guai, nei guai, oh-oh inventare scuse proprio non si può le brave ragazze non fanno queste cose però in fondo puoi contare sempre su di noi lo sai La verità è che volevamo fare per un giorno solo quello che ci pare Oggi siamo in vacanza facciamo un giro giù in città poi domani si vedrà Un giorno solo per noi da non dimenticare mai prova a prenderci se puoi Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Who-oh scia-la-la-la-la Trivia *In Winx in Concert, it has backing vocals but does not in Winx Club 4 Believix. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs Category:Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss